


Hand in Hand

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Yuuri packs up his room for the move to Russia and Victor isn't all that helpful.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> It has been almost six months (!!!) since I've published any fanfiction. I wrote this speedfic in about half an hour to just write. If you see any typos or mistakes, please let me know!

Yuuri paused in his packing and looked around. His floor was covered with old posters – mostly of Victor – and there are clothes strewn in and out of his many suitcases. It had been easier coming back to Japan from America than it was from Japan to Russia. And certainly, he didn’t regret this choice, but right now there seemed an awful lot to pack and not enough time. He flipped through a photobook and smiled at the photos of his friends and family. He stuck it in one of the many boxes surrounding him and moved on.

Occasionally, his sister poked her head in to see if he needed help. He waved her away with a platitude before returning to his work. Yuuri needed to do this himself, to put aside things he no longer needed. Yuuri had already banished Victor from the room when he became too distracting. One thing tended to lead to another, and he only had tonight to pack which Victor _very well knew._ Victor had reluctantly left Yuuri to pack and had gone off to do something on his own. Whatever it was, Yuuri hadn’t heard anything from him in the past few hours.

Yuuri didn’t notice when the door to his room slid open, nor did he notice the presence that lingered in the doorway watching him silently.

When Victor finally spoke, Yuuri dropped the clothes he was holding in surprise.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he accused as he refolded the dropped clothing, “Besides, I thought you were leaving me to my work.”

“I noticed,” Victor said, “When you’re really focused you tend to block out the rest of the world. I see it when you skate as well. I thought you’d be done by now.”

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to that so he put the clothes he’d refolded back into the suitcase and zipped it. “I’m almost done packing,” he acknowledged, and looked about the room. It was stripped bare, there was very little left, mostly just large furniture Victor had assured him he wouldn’t need in Russia.

Victor offered Yuuri a hand and helped him off the floor. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice how warm Victor’s hand was around his, and it always sent a shiver down his spine to think of Victor and himself in the plural of “us” and “we”.

The two stood next to each other in the room and gazed about.

“It looks very different,” Victor commented.

“Generally, that happens when you pack up all your things.”

Yuuri could feel the first bits of anxiety setting in. For the past month he’d been good – he knew going to Russia was the right decision, but now the nerves were starting to kick in. While Victor could be obtuse at times, he must have sensed Yuuri’s nervousness because he slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and hugged him.

Yuuri felt some of the tension ease. Victor was going to be by his side – and he knew Victor believed in him.

What was it that Victor had said? Life and love?

They both were certainly going to figure that out soon – living together. Not in the way they had been here at his home, but on their own in Russia. Together.

It should have been more daunting than it was, but really, when Yuuri thought about it, it was just the next step in their relationship. When you skate with someone, when they put their lives in your hands, it requires the ultimate trust that they’re not going to drop you. They’d had good luck with that. This new domesticity shouldn’t be nearly as hard, he thought.

One of Victor’s hands was stroking Yuuri’s arm as they stood in silence.

“By the way, did you come in here for something?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh!” Victor said, “Dinner’s ready.”

“Then I suppose we should go eat?” Yuuri asked, his head resting on Victor’s shoulder, but made no move to go to the door.

“I do suppose we should,” Victor replied, but he didn’t move either.

“One of us is going to have to move,” Yuuri pointed out.

It was a few more moments before they separated, but before they left the room Victor dropped a quick kiss onto Yuuri’s mouth before stepping towards the door.

Hand in hand they went down to dinner. Tomorrow they left for Russia.

 

 

Russia was different this time for Yuuri. This time he’d be staying here. The whole afternoon had been taken up by Victor and Yuuri rearranging the bedroom to make room for Yuuri’s things. Victor had been delighted in the whole process, and it had made Yuuri’s task a much lighthearted one.

There perhaps had been a few diversions, some kissing, and a lunch break that had lasted a little longer than intended when dessert got a little _too_ sticky. Not that Yuuri – or Victor – particularly minded that change of pace.

When they’d finally managed to stuff all Yuuri’s clothes into the open spaces (after the diversions and cleanup), they flopped on the bed next to each other and stared at the ceiling. The hard part was done now, much to Yuuri’s relief. Now they could relax, enjoy the evening –

“Do you want to go to the rink?” Victor asked.

\--maybe go for a skate.

“Yes,” Yuuri said. Bags ready they set off towards the rink, hands firmly entwined.

 


End file.
